Broken Nights
by W0lfsong
Summary: Life isn't always black and white, even when your paws are guided by the warrior code. Follow Wolfpaw as he learns what it truly means to be a warrior.


**It's been a while since I've read the warrior series, and since it's always been told from the view of Thunderclan, I'm sure I'll call a few areas/things by the wrong name (Plus I'm more familiar with the old territory). It doesn't help that my English isn't the best so...Sorry in advance.**

**This is _mostly_ based on the lake territory, but none of the current/book characters will be in this unless they are in Starclan.**

**Cats mention by name will have a small description at the end of the chapter.**

**I do not own Warrior Cats.**

* * *

A gently breeze could be felt through the trees, bringing with it the scent of new-leaf. A few nervous chirps rang out in the silences, listening carefully to the muffled sounds that the night often brought, a sudden burst of confidences filled the small, feathered bodies as the first rays from the sun broke over the horizon, and the forest was soon alive with their calls.

A muffled thump sent a small thrush screeching from it's perch, a small red squirrel scurried nervously for cover, eyes wide, as the sound was quickly followed by a startled yelp.

"T-that was c-c-cold." A young bracken colored tom meowed to the forest. He shook the wet snow from his fur, as much as he loved the thought of new-leaf being around the corner, he didn't look forward to the next few moons of slush falling on him while he was out hunting. He cranked his head, glancing at the bare branch above him, before swiping at his wet fur with a bright pink tongue.

A large ginger tom stepped from the tree's shadow, watching the young apprentice with bright amber eyes. His whiskers twitched in amusement at his apprentice's current state. The ginger tom had been watching him for some time, carefully noting the apprentice's hunting technique and keeping a mental count of how much prey he managed to collect so far.

The young tom spun around in surprise, claws unsheathed, hissing at the appearance of the newcomer.

"I think that's enough practice for now Badgerpaw, how about you collect your fresh-kill and meet me back in camp." The ginger tom meow, watching as the apprentice re-sheathed his claws as he recognized the larger tom. He made no comment on it, if he had been an enemy warrior, Badgerpaw would have to be quicker then that. He made a note to bring Badgerpaw out to the training hollow more often.

Badgerpaw could feel his fur burn with embarrassment, "Yes R-redfoot." He chattered quickly, still cold from his abrupt snow shower. He could already feel a patch he missed leaking into his fur. With a quick flick of his tail to his mentor, the young tom took off down the path he had just come from, sending clumps of snow and mud flying back at Redfoot.

Redfoot's ear twitched as some of the mud fell on his ear, he snorted softly, swiping a paw over it before turning his back on the young apprentice and making his way back to camp.

* * *

"Sit still." A petite, light brown she-cat scolded gently, causing the small dark brown tabby kit that was sitting between her paws to duck his head. She narrowed her hazel eyes on him, watching his tiny claws dig into the packed earth that covered the clearing. He turned his golden eyes on her, one of his ears twitched nervously.

She purred, quickly grooming his fur so his coat would shine in the morning sun. Her kit's nervousness was making her stomach twist with affection and her own nerves. This small kit in front of her was her only kit to make it through leaf-bare. Still heartbroken at the lost of her other two kits, the first time mother was extremely protective of him, and the thought of him starting his warrior training made her feel sick and proud all at the same time. Starclan help her.

At the entrance to camp, Redfoot pushed his way through the bramble. Even though the tom was still leaf-bare thin, an air of strength seem to surround him. Several warriors sitting outside the warrior den nodded or meowed a greeting to the ginger tom.

Redfoot's amber eyes scanned the clearing, falling on the pair sitting outside the nursery. His eyes softened when the saw his mate's nervous gaze and the excited gleam in his son's eyes. He dipped his head in greeting, even though half the clearing separated them, it was quickly followed by the queen's tail flickering. He could feel his chest bursting with pride as he watched his son, soon, his eyes promised the kit, before he made his way to the Batstar's den. He meowed a greeting outside the tangle of branches that surround her den, before making his way inside.

The small brown kit looked up at his mother, "When is Batstar going to start the ceremony Mossfang?" He asked, jumping to paws as soon as he saw Redfoot's tail disappear into Batstar's den. He was so excited, he wasn't sure if he would be able to sit still for much longer, he had been waiting for his moment ever since he could open his eyes. Today he would he finally start his warrior training!

"Hush Wolfkit." Mossfang chuckled, "She'll be here soon enough." She answered, watching as Wolfkit started to knead at the ground again.

Mossfang turned her gaze back to Batstar's den, eyes clouded with worry. She would trade anything to delay this ceremony and keep her kit to herself for a few more moons. She sighed softly.

All she could do was pray to Starclan to watch over him.

* * *

**Badgerpaw- ****Bracken (golden brown) color tom with a white stripe running up the bridge of his nose. Hazel eyes.**

**Redfoot- ****Ginger striped tom with one white paw[Front left]. Amber eyes.**

**Mossfang- ****Light brown tabby queen with a white underbelly. Green/hazel eyes.**

**Wolfkit- ****Dark brown tabby tom with black stripes. Golden eyes.**

**Batstar- ****Smokey gray, long furred, she-cat. Yellow eyes.**

**For some reason I always have short first chapters... Oh well, hopefully I keep up with this one better then my last few.**

**I still need to figure out how to get a beta.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
